A Different Sort of an Attack
by thelovelymystery
Summary: A certain Silent Brother is called to the London Institute after an attack to heal a different sort of battle wound. True summary inside. CLOCKWORK PRINCESS SPOILERS. SPOILER WARNING.


**CLOCKWORK PRINCESS SPOILERS. SPOILER ALERT.**

True Summary: Brother Zachriah is called to the London Institute to heal the head after an attack.

Author Notes: I wasn't going to post two fanfics in one night, but after I read 'Clockwork Princess spoilers: Question and Answer 2' on Cassandra Clare's tumblr, I was inspired to write this. I hope you enjoy it! This one is a lot happier than my first TID fic :)

* * *

The moment the carriage had come to stop, Brother Zachariah had leapt out. The part of his brain that had been changed by the Silent Brother runes told him to slow down and that it was not proper for a Silent Brother to hurry in the way he was. However, the other part of his brain, the part that solely belonged to the old James Carstairs, told him that the Silent Brother ways could bugger off. After all, both his parabati and the girl who owned his heart were in trouble.

The message had arrived at the City of Bones just half an hour prior to Jem's arrival at the Institute. It had been short, urgent, and targeted Jem's remaining humanity. The note had read: _'the Institute was attacked. There were some injuries. We require the assistance of Brother Zachariah. Please send him here immediately,' _and it was written in Will's familiar and neat scrawl, even though there was a definite sense of urgency to it.

Jem had not even paused to think through. With a single glance at Brother Enoch, he had walked as calmly as he could in his worried state to the carriages and had set off. It was not until he was in the solitude confinements of the carriage did he allow himself to begin to worry.

Defying everything he had been taught by the Silent Brother's in the past years, he began to hurry his pace. When he reached the doors to the Institute, he threw them open, not bothering to ring the bell like he should of, and hurried inside the place he had once called his home.

He should of known something was amiss the moment he walked in. Everything in the Institute had looked perfect, not an inch out of place. There was no sign of an ambush or even scuffle of any sort.

Still, against his better judgement, he continued on. He was halfway to the library when the maid, Madeline, caught up with him. Instinctively, he slowed down and regained his calm facade.

"Welcome Brother Zachariah," she said, nodding her welcome.

_Greetings Miss Summers. Do you know where I can find William and Theresa? _He asked, trying to sound as calm as he could even though his brain was screaming in worry.

Madeline hesitated for a moment before answering. "They are in their bedroom. Would you like me to take you there?"

Jem shook his head. _Thank-you, but no thank-you. I can find my own way there. _The maid nodded and bid him a quick farewell before disappearing down another corridor. The second she was a safe distance away he began to speed up once more.

In a moments time he was at their door, the same one he had treated Will behind when he had almost died from a Shax demon bite. He barely hesitated to take a deep breath before he open the door and threw himself inside.

_Will? Tessa? Are you alright? What has happened? _He asked the moment he opened the door. _We received your letter and… _his voice faltered as he took in the scene in front of him. Will was lying on the bed with his right arm propped up on a pillow, but Jem failed to see what was wrong with it. Tessa was sitting on a chair next to the bed. A book was propped on her lap which she had been obviously just reading instead of worrying for her husband. _I-I do not quite understand what has happened._

"Jem? What ever are you doing here?" Tessa asked, uncertain. She looked as if she was going to say more, when her dark eyebrows suddenly drew together at the centre. Before even a full second clocked by, she let out a frustrated sigh and turned sharply to face her husband, grey eyes narrowing. "Would you care to explain why Jem is here, William?"

At that moment Jem realized he had been tricked by the man who had once been his parabati, but who would forever remain his best-friend. There was no attack after all. He turned to Will and mimicked Tessa's actions of narrowing her eyes.

Despite the fact that Will had two pairs of eyes glaring at him, he continued to grin. "As head of the London Institute, it is my duty to inform the Silent Brothers when we have been attacked, especially if we are needing medical attention. We were attacked, I got injured, so I felt like contacting the Silent Brothers and asking for them to send over their best healer made perfect sense."

If Jem had still had all of his humanity in tact, he would of rolled his eyes at that precise moment. However, since that urge had been taken away from him, he simply questions his friend's story. _And how exactly was the Institute under attack?_

Will dramatically gestured to his right arm. "Can you not see?" He demanded. Jem, unsure of what Will was actually talking back, stepped closer to take a better look. As he came to stand at the bedside he noticed small red welt on Will's arm, which was already starting to heal with a simple irate.

_How does that mark have to do with an attack on the Institute? _He questioned silently. Tessa, on the other hand, seemed to understand what her husband was talking about. She threw her hands up in the air and began to mutter under her breath.

"We were attacked! By a pack of ravenous-" Will began before Tessa cut him off

Shaking her head, she said, "We were so called 'attacked' by two wasps. Will left the window open by accident and they flew in. He tried to get rid of the, but one stung him. That is how he got that horrendous battle wound." She looked as if she was torn between anger and laughter.

Jem could not help but admit, that as foolish as Will was for tricking the Silent Brothers, it had bought them some time together. As the years went on, Jem treasured every moment he could get with the aging Will.

_Well, as a Silent Brother, it is my duty to heal a wounded Shadowhunter. I am warning you though, it may take an hour or more though to get you back on your feet._


End file.
